Happiness
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: Harry Potter is a three year old boy and his life is perfect. What happens when he finds out he is wrong? A One Shot about Harry and his family. Please R&R ;


_**Author's note**_- Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fan Fic, but I'm working on one with Sirius in it. Please don't judge my writing skills on this story because I did write in a three year old's point of view. I hope it isn't to sad, I wrote this a long time ago. Thanks so much:) Enjoy!

* * *

He looked up into their smiling faces all around him. He knew they were both his Mum and Dad. Their faces were blurred and everything seemed to be the wrong color, but it didn't bother Harry, he was too happy. His parents loved him with all of their hearts, he didn't know how he knew, he just did.

"Harry!"Came the sing song voice of his Mum calling his name. He looked up seeing his Mum picking him up holding his tiny body close to hers.

"Mummy!" He cried with glee clutching to her shirt afraid to let go for she might leave. After what seemed like forever his Mum set him down on the ground watching him waddle around towards his Dad.

"Daddy!" he squealed holding his arms up telling his Dad he wanted to be picked up. His Dad picked him up scruffing up his hair which was a shorter version of his Dad's. Harry giggled seeing his Dad make a funny face at him. His Mum came over and the three hugged.

Just as he thought he couldn't be any happier, another man he knew came bounding through the doorway laughing his barkish laugh as he looked at the three of them standing together hugging.

"Paddy!" Harry shouted once again with happiness in his heart.

"Hiya Harry." Paddy said scooping him up giving him a big hug. Paddy then got on all fours putting Harry on his back and magically became a dog. Paddy began racing around the room all the while he yelled faster, faster. As they were going around the room the playful dog tripped over the rug and he fell to the ground. His cries filled the room with sadness.

Someone picked him up saying soothing words. He wiped the tears from his eyes, seeing his Mum's arms wrapped protectively around his little body. He smiled up at her and she smiled back, at that moment nothing else in the whole world mattered to him, and he was happy.

Then the door opened again and in came another man that he knew well.

" Moony!" Harry squealed trying to wiggle out of his mother's arms. She set him down on the floor and he ran joyously towards Moony who hadn't even gotten in the door yet.

"Moony, Moony, Moony" Harry said running around Moony. In response Moony picked Harry up tickling him. Harry laughed a long time and finally the man stopped tickling him caring him into the house. He ran up to his family heat beating with nothing but happiness as they all took turns telling him how much they loved him.

He played a long time on the rug in the living room as his loving family sat at the square table talking to each other. He couldn't seem to put the right block into the right place in the cube. He heard his Mother get up and walk over to him. She picked him up his toys magically disappearing, usually this would concern him but he wasn't because he knew that when he wanted them they would magically appear again. She started singing the nicest song to him, and he recalled the song from previous nights 

that his mother had sang it to him. As he was falling asleep he took one last look at the family that he loved so much and in return was loved back, and he was truly happy.

As he thought that nothing could ever be bad with such a loving family, something did go wrong, very wrong. Then there was a loud bang with screams and everything went green. He watched helplessly as his beloved family slowly disappeared, lost in the green forever. His forehead hurt horrible and then… he sprung up hitting his head on the low ceiling in his cupboard. He was breathing heavy and his three year old body as all sweaty. He looked around at the darkness and heard his vicious Uncle's loud snores. He realized that he was in his locked cupboard in the Dursley's house at number Four Privet Drive. He started to cry quietly as he realized that everything had been a dream. He remembered that his family was gone and he was alone in the dark world, his happiness all a dream.

THE END

* * *

_**Author's note-**_ I hope you liked it! Please review;) I love to hear what everyone thinks, besides getting reviews is like getting candy FANTASTIC! If you liked this story, two other good ones Are You Cross, which is where I got the ideal from and it's companion story For Harry's Love! A different story which is similar is Lollipops and crocadile tears! These stories are awesome! Thanks for reading my fic.


End file.
